Harry potter and the sacred princess 1
by Code-0
Summary: Near-death experiences often bring tragic and unforeseen consequences. But for Harry potter those near death experience bring him nothing but curse or gift depending on your point of view, let's see his adventure with Arcueid, Ron and Hermione.


**Prologue: ****Altered Vision**

_**31**__**st**__** October 1981-Nanaya Forest**_

"Avada Kedavra."

The only day Lord Voldemort ever felt pain was that day, when the Killing Curse rebounding into his body, reducing his life to a mere shell of his former self. Alone and vulnerable, he escaped with only an ounce of his soul remaining.

However, one other person was affected. A little boy, who should by all means be dead.

The near death experience, rare as it was, provided another consequence which was bestowed upon that child.

_**A week later**_

"Why won't he stop crying, Petunia?"

"I don't know!" She crossed her arms and frowned at the inconvenience, "I've fed him, changed him, and even played a game, but he keeps crying."

"Well, leave him, Dudley needs his nap." Vernon opened the closet door, "Put him in there, he likes the dark for some reason..."

Sure enough, the young Harry Potter quietened down in the shadows, now no longer able to see the lines that spread everywhere.

_**5 years later**_

"So Harry, how do you feel?" The doctor asked.

"I feel okay." Harry replied. The five year old actually didn't have any problems, just light bruising from a bully at school. Though it was more due to Dudley being his usual self.

"Right, let's have a look at you then..." The doctor said

Performing the usual examinations, the doctor glanced at Petunia, who stood nearby, her sharp gaze poised at the young child. Spotting something strange, the doctor spoke up.

"Harry, why do you keep your eyes closed?" The doctor asked.

Harry opened his eyes slowly, glancing once at Petunia, who turned away huffily, before focussing on the doctor, "Well, my head hurts when they're open." He said making the doctor raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" The doctor shone a light into both eyes, seeing them to be healthy gray bluish color (Even I don't understand why it sound normal for gray colored eyes), "You don't seem to be sensitive to light."

"No... I don't know why they hurt me..." Harry said as he held out his hands, "I mean, sometimes when I look at the scribbles, my head hurts more, so I just close my eyes and pretend not to see them."

The doctor frowned, "Scribbles you say?" He said looking around the room, "Do you see any now?" He nodded.

Harry stared fully at the room, the walls were covered with lines, some jagged, others smooth curves, and direct straight lines.

There were also lines on the two people in the room. "Yes, they're everywhere, even on you..." Harry said.

Writing some notes on his clipboard, the doctor stood up as he walked toward Petunia and talked about something. "You are really trash Japanese!" Petunia said as harry looked down with sad eyes.

_**Weeks later**_

Weeks had passed in quiet as Harry merely rested in his hospital bed. Once in a while he would lightly prod at lines on things, and be rewarded by seeing his fingertips sink in a little into his bed's railings or his mattress.

The lines kept calling out to the young Nanaya, though. The squirming ones on his own body most of all. Fear and delight warred in equal amounts as he endlessly passed his days glancing up and down the lines on his own frame.

The heavy bandages that were wrapped around his body weren't a barricade for his vision, as his fingernails easily sliced them off to reveal his skin – still pinkish after his accident.

Fortunately he never got to experiment with the lines on his body. The day he had decided to finally go for it, he had been finally forced to start actually exercising. Being able to move from his bed allowed Harry to explore the hospital.

Always with a member of the staff, though.

Until...

...

Both Harry and one of the nurses on staff, a young woman in her early twenties, were walking along one of the halls. Several windows along the side of the hall faced a rolling hill with long green grass. Several trees and flowers sprang about in abundance on the hill side.

The nurse kept a few paces away from Harry as she kept her own counsel. The young boy's bright blue eyes flashed happily as he merely took in the beautiful hill.

"Miss?" Harry politely kept his gaze away from the nurse. The young boy somehow felt like he was violating her privacy. He'd wait to look at her until the hovering pieces of the nurse reassembled themselves into her form.

"...what is it?" The nurse guardedly asked. The boy's quiet nature frankly disturbed the young woman, who was often surrounded by young, sqwacking siblings at home. Remembering something half heard, she kept a wary focus on the young boy's hands.

"Can...can we go up there and see the flowers?" Harry hopefully asked the nurse. His head ached a little when he focused on the woman's face, which had several clusters of lines running along it.

The nurse breathed out a faint sight of relief. The expression of longing on the pale boy's face did more to assure her in the few moments they were speaking than the last fifteen minutes had just walking with him in silence.

"Sure. Sure thing, kid." The nurse's lips quirked into an honest smile as the boy's eyes lit up.

'He should smile more often.' The woman thought. Every hospital staffs always talked about how unfair and cruel Harry's uncle and aunt attitude toward him. There wasn't any good kid like him that deserve a treatment like him even for a kid who always bullied by the other.

…

At some point, Harry notices that the nurse with him is gone. But a strange wavering in the air draws his attention. The lines, looking oddly different from the black lines that destroy things, seem to be heading up to the peak of the hillside.

Harry's body, aching beneath its layers of bandages, protests the actions as he ascends the rest of the hill alone.

The young boy ignores it, though.

He, more than anyone else, knows that it'd take much more than a little pain to break his body. Thanks to the lines crawling over everything – he knows that pain wouldn't break him. No, it would simply take his fingernails and a quick slash across the lines, these stitches across reality, to end him.

Almost in response to his thoughts, Harry's body shrugs off the pain as he arrives at his destination.

An endless ocean of green.

The unbearable heat of summer.

Countless black lines running across the heavens.

"Ha..." Harry let out a tired laugh. Even up here, he could see massive black lines running across the sky. His eyes began to moisten with tears as more giggles escaped his dry lips.

The dark haired boy merely continued to giggle to himself. His legs failed him as he collapsed onto his back in the tall grass.

Trees, flowers, the grass. Harry was also stained with pitch black lines. Everything was stained with black lines. 'I wonder what it'd be like if the skies also covered with those lines…" He thought glancing at the sky.

"Hey you. It's dangerous to sit down in a place like that." A woman's voice came up from behind Harry.

"Eh...?" Harry's darkening mood was blown away. Grass clung to his blue hospital scrubs as he quickly sat up and squirmed about in place to face the speaker.

"What do you mean, 'Eh'? You're already a runt so I can't see you if you're sitting in the grass. I was this close to kicking you, so watch out!" The speaker was revealed to be a tall woman with long red hair.

Her blue eyes match her grumpy expression and voice, sparking as she glanced at Harry with annoyance. "Hey, I'm still growing, darn it! So don't go calling me a runt!" He said as the woman looked at him with ridiculous expression then laughing. "Hey what is so funny?"

The long red haired lady raised her hands "Nothing, it's just this is the first time I've seen a kid talk to me like that." She said in amuse tone. "My name is Aoko Aozaki."

_Harry pov_

After being discharged I was back to my relative's house to live… 4 years later my first year in Hogwarts start and went to wizard world.

But during my earlier day I already met a magician. She had a discussion about these eyes of mine, although it was for very short time….

"I'm not telling you to be saint, you just have to do what you feel is right. As long as you understand when to apologise when you know you did something bad, you'll become a wonderful adult."

Those times were the most precious time for me…


End file.
